The Beginning of Klaine
by WhatCanTheMatterBe
Summary: Where things move a 'little' faster than canon. We follow Klaine as their relationship grows. SMUT and a little FLUFF. ONESHOT.


He did not look at me all through the rehearsal. But let that sexy smile of his linger on his lips. When we sang our duet we stood side by side, I was unable to see his face, I hoped it was flushed. When rehearsal ended I watched him leave with Wes and I almost dropped my entire folder of sheet music in my haste to catch up. I realised I was jealous of Wes, for those few minutes he got to spend with Kurt that I didn't. I knew I was being ridiculous, we went to an all-boys school, Kurt spent all day around boys, and I knew he was mine. I just needed to learn that he wasn't ALWAYS mine.

I saw him disappear round the corner and began to run to catch up, 'Hey,' I yelled 'Hey, Kurt… wait up'. He slowed his pace enough for me to fall into step with him. 'Hey,' i said 'gorgeous'. He looked at me quickly from under those long eyelashes and bit his lip. I felt a rush of blood to my dick, Kurt was cute when he did that. 'Blaine,' he whispered '…I thought we weren't going to…' He stopped, I frowned, then realised what he was saying. We were keeping our relationship private, just for a little while. Just so it could be just ours for a bit, just us.

I realised we'd been walking in silence so I broached the question I'd been thinking about all evening. My stomach leapt at the thought and my dick followed suit, I slid a hand into my pocket to move it a little, to get it comfy but that just made it harder, so close to Kurt. 'Would it be ok if… if, could I… come to your room? Tonight, later. Well, whenever's best for you. I mean, I have an essay and you have stuff. Probably, so if you haven't got time…' He gave a little laugh and my heart shuddered a little, 'M'kay' he said, 'come just before curfew.' He winked and then blushed. He dithered a little and looked like he was going to say something else but stopped and hurried off. I thought I saw his hand slide into his pocket and move slightly.

* * *

><p>I got hardly any of my essay done. Kurt was far more interesting than the civil war. Every time I thought about going to his room my hand reached into my underwear to touch myself, automatically. Eventually I gave up with the essay and took a shower, it was even harder to resist having a wank under the hot water, but I didn't. I put on a clean shirt which I hoped showed off my shoulder muscles and pulled on some Dalton sweat pants. Curfew began at 10:30, it was 10:25. I stepped out into the corridor and turned towards Kurt's room. 'Mr Anderson,' I looked up and saw Mr Jameson, the house master at his door, 'where are you going?' I paused for a moment trying to think of a reply that wouldn't give me away too much. 'Er, I left the list of verbs you gave us in Kurt's room, sir' Mr Jameson doubled as my French teacher 'I wanted to retrieve them for some last minute practice'<p>

Mr Jameson gave me a searching look 'I trust you'll be back in bed before curfew' he said 'and I trust you enough not to have to check'. Bad idea, sir.

'Thank you, sir' I said and watched as he let himself into his room. I knocked on Kurt's door and opened it. He was sat on his bed, reading, he didn't look up when I came in, he just flushed and shifted a little. I waited a moment then closed the door loudly. I estimated the time it would have taken me to walk back to my own room and after this time, I opened it again and shut it promptly. Hopefully that would be enough to convince sir of my innocence.

'What the hell?' came Kurt's little voice from behind me. I turned and walked over to the bed; I crawled across it until I reached him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Just making sure we're not disturbed'. I moved in and his lips met mine. My dick throbbed and our mouths opened. This was only the second time but his taste was so familiar. I was surprised when it was he who dipped his tongue into my mouth first, surprised, but so turned on. My cock got harder and harder, we made out desperately for what seemed to me like forever. Little moans escaping him. His hands slid down to the hemline of his sweater and began to pull. I broke off the kiss, 'Kurt?' I said 'what?…so soon?'

'Blaine, I'm a 17 year old male, I've been constantly horny for the past 5 years. I've wanted this from the day I met you' he swallowed and his cheeks colored a little, 'don't treat me like an amateur because I've not done much' he paused 'well, anything.' He admitted, I obliged hurriedly. We kissed again,

'Kurt, I want to see you naked' I said

he breathed his consent. I stopped kissing him and lent back so I was knelt in front of him. I began to pull off his sweater. Oh, shit, nothing underneath, his perfect nipples stuck out against his flawless, beautiful skin. I pulled him close and hugged him to me, I explored him. His smooth back, his shoulder blades, his tight stomach. And fuck, his nipples. I ran my fingers over them, they tickled and it felt nice. I did it again and again then I explored his neck, soft and warm, I could feel his heartbeat. We kissed again, messy and horny, tongues slicking at each other, teeth grinding. I'd felt his mouth and touched his chest and stomach and back. They were amazing but I'd seen him topless before, I wanted something more. More intimate, I lay him onto his back and he pulled me down over him, he opened his legs, like a girl would, and I began to thrust. The material of our pants giving us good friction, I couldn't think all that straight (excuse the pun). I was worried I was going to cum if we went on for longer. I pulled away and slid my hands down to the waistband of his pants. I trailed a finger there and Kurt shivered and moaned. I unbuttoned them and stuck my finger through his zipper so it trailed down his cock as I unzipped him. I pushed an arm under his naked back, forcing his hips to be raised enough for me to yank down his pants. When they were off I could appreciate the true beauty of Kurt, my Kurt, almost naked before me. I slid I finger into the waistband of his boxers feeling for the little curly hairs, I couldn't feel anything. I yanked them down and his dick was hard and pointed upwards.

I caught my breath; Kurt was beautiful, but hairless. None what so ever, I thought maybe he waxed. 'Kurt…you don't have any…' he sat up quickly and covered himself with his sweater. And pulled away from me, 'I know, Blaine' he said, offended, 'I'm sorry, I've just never gotten any'. I swallowed surprised, he was under the impression I didn't like him being hairless 'None?' I asked half moaning with pleasure at the thought

'Well, a little, but it looks stupid so I shave it' then I moaned fully and I felt a little warm wetness escape my own cock. 'oh…' he said, eyes widening 'you, you... _like_ that?' I nodded and pulled him towards me. I pulled off my own shirt and we held each other, skin to skin. Kurt was amazing. His body was all I ever wanted in a man. It was still quite boyish. Especially with the lack of pubic hair and his hips, I thought, as I ran my hands over them, were the most feminine I'd seen on a man, but not childbearing feminine. Just curved and smooth and _heavenly. _They made me feel manly, but took no masculinity away from Kurt_. _ I moved down his body and kissed them. I felt his hot dick against my cheek. I move closer to it and sniffed deep. It smelt like Kurt, clean and fresh. Kurt might be horny, and there was no doubt I was, I just wasn't ready to do THAT yet. Instead I took his cock in my hand and began to move it up and down. Kurt gasped and threw his hips forward into my hand. I wasn't naive; I knew he would have done this to himself but I also knew how different someone else felt. How everything was so unexpected. I pulled his foreskin up over his bellend and he whimpered. I pushed it back down and then pulled it over, again and again. Then I took him in my hands and rubbed forcefully. He cried out and sat up into me. He kissed my neck wildly and it didn't take me long before his hot cum was spewing in warm lacy strings over my hands. Watching this, feeling his cum over me caused a tightness in my stomach and I came too, in my pants, hot and sticky.

We fell back on his pillows, Kurt Curled up and I curled around him. I stroked his face and he did the same to my chest, tracing my muscles, watching them as they quivered under his touch. 'Baline?' he asked after a while

'Mmmmh' I replied

'Have, you, done that before?' he said, I sighed and snuggled closer, 'Yeah, but only once with a boy'. He nodded, then the 'only' sunk in, his eyes flew open, 'you've done stuff with girls?' he asked, incredibly surprised. 'Yeah', I said, I wasn't ashamed, 'I had a girlfriend a few years back, and we were pretty steady for quite a while.' I stopped, but Kurt's face said he wanted more information 'We kissed and stuff, it felt good, I really liked her, I thought I loved her, and I guess I did, in a way. Just not, not now I realise what I feel about you' Kurt nodded and cuddled into my chest 'go on,' he said 'why did you guys break up?' he was genuinely interested. 'Well, we'd been together for a while, we'd done, stuff, we decided to go a little further. I was excited, I was young and it was my first sexual experience. But when she lay there, in front of me, naked, I realised I didn't want her. I mean, she wasn't ugly, at all, she was very attractive. Just not to me, I guess' Kurt stroked my hip and slid his hand into my pants, my dick got excited all over again and I swallowed hard. 'And..?' he said softly, stroking me gently, 'Well, I ran away' I said, ashamed 'We broke up, we stayed friends for a while but then my parents moved me here and...'

I got up and changed my pants, the cum had grown cold and I stank of it. Kurt leant me some flannel shorts and we climbed back into his bed. I tucked me knees behind his and played with his little nipples until we slept.


End file.
